


немного о жизни где-то ещё

by marianna_night



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Moving On, Nerds in Love, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12094755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marianna_night/pseuds/marianna_night
Summary: Думаю, что мы могли бы быть счастливы.





	немного о жизни где-то ещё

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a little more to life somewhere else](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2441282) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



После всех сюрпризов, что принесла ночь рождения дочери Джона – и плохих, и хороших – Фелисити полагает, что не может винить Оливера за то, что он _забыл сказать ей_ , что Барри вышел из комы. Она узнаёт об этом, когда Барри появляется на пороге её дома на следующее утро, выглядя растрёпанным и довольным собой. Она моргает пару раз, думая, что может быть это она до сих пор спит, пока он не говорит "Привет" с небольшой тайной улыбкой, какую она не уверена, что могла бы представить на его лице.

\- Боже мой, Барри, ты очнулся! – она обвивает его руками и крепко прижимается, потому что она учится держаться за хорошие вещи, пока может, и потому, что какое-то время не хочет думать о плохих вещах.

\- Да, - говорит он с полу-улыбкой. – Кейтлин сказала, что ты часто приезжала навещать, и я хотел сказать спасибо.

\- Разумеется, - говорит она. – Не то, что ты хотел поблагодарить! Что я навещала. Ты мой друг. Я беспокоилась за тебя. Не каждый день в тебя ударяет молния.

Он смеется.

\- Нет, не каждый, - он оглядывается на коридор ее здания. – Могу я войти?

\- О, о, да, точно, конечно, - она делает шаг в сторону, чтобы пропустить его, закрывает дверь и ведет его в кухню. – Кофе? Думаю, у меня оставалось несколько пончиков.

\- Было бы здорово.

Он практически вибрирует даже без дозы кофеина, поэтому она усаживает их обоих на диван с кофе и упаковкой мини-пончиков. Ей было бы более неловко из-за отсутствия еды, но Барри знает, какова ее жизнь, даже если он не знает о конкретных ужасах последней пары ночей. Он один из немногих людей, кому она может это не объяснять.

\- В общем, меня не просто ударила молния, - говорит он. Он рассказывает ей о том, что с ним произошло, о суперскорости или как он это называет, и он задирает футболку и сверкает неплохим прессом. – Можешь в это поверить? Молния дала мне пресс.

\- Мы все должны быть настолько везучими, - его брови взлетают вверх, и она закусывает губу, возвращается назад и говорит: - В смысле, ты выглядишь отлично. Я бы с удовольствием посмотрела, что еще дала тебе молния. Ээ. Я имею в виду суперскорость.

\- Я знаю, что ты имела в виду, - он встает и берет ее за руку. – Пойдем. Позволь показать тебе.

Она верит тому, что он ей сказал, но видеть это собственными глазами – это совсем другой уровень восхищения. Она следит за его перемещением по городу через свой телефон, и он даже не дышит тяжелее, чем обычно, когда возвращается к ней несколькими секундами позже.

\- Это была не самая моя большая скорость, - говорит он.

\- Правда? Потому что это выглядело довольно быстро для меня.

Он снова смеется, поднимает ее и кружит вокруг.

\- Клево, да?

Она кивает, у нее немного кружится голова, и на секунду ей кажется, что он ее поцелует, и она хочет этого и не хочет. Она не знает, чего она хочет. Нет, это не правда. Она не может получить то, что хочет, но она также не хочет быть той девушкой, что использует его в качестве замены, поэтому она отклоняется и напряжение спадает.

Он смотрит вниз и в сторону, неловко трет шею и говорит:

\- Я должен вернуться. Мне нужно на работу.

\- О, да, мне тоже.

Она не говорила ему о том, что ее сослали на позднюю смену в "Покупай больше" (что не является самой важной или срочной новостью, но об этом говорить проще, чем обо всем остальном), но теперь, когда он очнулся, они могут говорить по-настоящему. Она провела столько времени, разговаривая с его спящей фигурой, что почти забыла, каково это, когда он отвечает.

Он хорош в этом, когда она звонит ему рано утром, после ночи, проведенной рядом с Оливером, но не _рядом_ так, как хочет она. Он не заостряет на этом внимания, просто позволяет ей выговориться и все чаще и чаще спрашивает ее совета для своих попыток быть героем.

Он знакомит ее с Айрис в ее следующий приезд в Централ Сити, встречается с ними обеими за кофе в кафе, где работает Айрис. Она улыбается широкой, искренней, _красивой_ улыбкой и проводит укороченную версию разговора в духе "причинишь ему боль и я тебя закопаю", когда Барри отходит к стойке, чтобы забрать их напитки.

\- Он лучший брат… лучший _друг_ … какого только может иметь девушка, - говорит Айрис, наклоняясь ближе, ее улыбка исчезает и она выглядит смертельно серьезной. – И он много говорит о тебе. Пожалуйста, не разбивай ему сердце.

В кои-то веки Фелисити думает, прежде чем говорить. Даже с учетом того, что она встречалась с куда более страшными людьми лицом к лицу, ни разу не дернувшись, она на самом деле не хочет ранить Барри. Но она знает, что не она обладает такой силой. Она видит, как Барри смотрит на Айрис, даже если Айрис не видит; она узнаёт этот взгляд, даже если никогда не видела его на своем собственном лице. Так она смотрит на Оливера (и так он не позволяет себе смотреть на нее). Фелисити проглатывает свои возражения.

\- Да, - говорит она так радужно, как только может. – Барри замечательный, и я никогда не хотела бы, чтобы ему было больно, - она никогда не была хорошей лгуньей, но, к счастью, по крайней мере это не ложь.

Он возвращается с ее двойным карамельным маккиато и отдает Айрис ее чай латте, и Фелисити не понимает, как Айрис не видит этого, но, думает она, может быть Айрис просто не хочет. Фелисити желает, чтобы она знала, как это делать, но она знает, что нельзя развидеть увиденное, хоть и можно игнорировать какое-то время.

*

Фелисити не может делать для Барри то же, что она делает для Оливера, не на постоянной основе в любом случае, но она может слушать. Она знает, как сложно жить такой жизнью, когда только горстка людей может знать, как они проводят свое время, и как сложно завести или сохранить друзей вне этого небольшого круга.

\- И я знаю, как некомфортно может быть, когда появляются непонятные ситуации с эмоциями, - говорит она ему однажды поздно ночью в ФейсТайме, игнорируя, как сжимается его рот, потому что она познакомилась с парнем Айрис и знает, что они в одной и той же ситуации, - но ты не Оливер. Может быть он не может быть Стрелой и иметь обычную жизнь, но ты можешь. Ты должен.

\- Я пытаюсь, - говорит он, зажимая пальцами переносицу.

\- Ты выглядишь уставшим. Тебе нужно больше спать.

\- Ха, спасибо.

Она мягко смеется почти без юмора.

\- В смысле, слушай, почему бы мне не приехать в следующие выходные? Мы можем устроить марафон "Звездного крейсера Галактика", пока он не исчез из Нетфликса, есть Читос и пить дешевое вино и не думать о металюдях и боссах мафии несколько часов.

\- Окей, - говорит он и улыбается. – Спасибо, Фелисити.

\- Для тебя в любое время.

Оливер пытается задавить ее чувством вины, говорит, что она нужна ему в логове для координации, но она качает головой.

\- У тебя есть Рой, Джон и _Лорел_. У вас все будет нормально пару дней без меня.

Она знает, что важна для команды, и что бы они с Оливером ни чувствовали или чувствуют по отношению друг к другу, они все еще друзья и партнеры, но она все еще не забыла обиду от того, что Лорел тренируется, чтобы надеть маску Сары, и она знает, что Лорел не позволит Оливеру посадить себя на скамейку запасных ради своей безопасности.

\- И в любом случае мой менеджер уже одобрил мне выходной. Я не поменяю планы.

Оливер хмурится на нее, но это уже не имеет того эффекта, как раньше. Она этого не позволит.

*

Они прикончили половину второй бутылки шираза и весь этот разговор о Стреле Аполлона заставляет Фелисити думать, что лучше бы они смотрели "Глубокий космос 9", когда Барри наклоняется вбок и кладет голову ей на плечо. Вино не имеет на него большого эффекта – что-то связанное с его метаболизмом, который тоже ускорился – но дневная работа, жизнь супергероя и попытки найти убийцу своей матери делают свое дело. Он выглядит милым, юным и немного грустным, и она так хочет, чтобы он был счастлив. Внезапно ее настигает осознание, что она хочет _сделать_ его счастливым. Она пододвигает руку так, чтобы ему было удобнее, и прижимается лицом к его макушке, вдыхая теплый запах его волос. Она заставляет себя дышать, когда неожиданно ей становится трудно это делать, и смеется над своей глупой предсказуемостью.

Она выключает телевизор и дремлет с ним, в тепле и комфорте, пока он резко не просыпается.

\- О, - говорит он, сонно моргая на нее. – Фелисити.

\- Привет, - мягко говорит она и наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его. На вкус он как сон и красное вино, и она чувствует небольшой трепет, когда он на мгновение касается ее языка своим, прежде чем он отклоняется, чтобы посмотреть на нее долгое мгновение, оба гораздо менее сонные, чем несколько секунд назад.

Он касается ее щеки.

\- Я не Оливер.

\- Я знаю, - говорит она, поднимая подбородок и вызывая его поспорить с ней. – Я не Айрис.

Что бы он ни увидел на ее лице, должно быть удовлетворило его, потому что он кивает один раз и целует ее, сладко, и скользко, и немного грубо, и она чувствует себя так, словно мчится со скоростью сотен миль в час в его руках, хоть они и неподвижны.

Они целуются до тех пор, пока у Фелисити не начинает кружиться голова, ее дыхание становится неглубоким и рваным, а ее кожа горячей и тесной для нее. Она извивается под Барри и позволяет коленям раскрыться, чтобы он мог лечь между ними, придавливая ее своим весом к диванным подушкам. Она поднимает голову, чтобы дать ему больше доступа, и прерывисто вздыхает, когда он кусает ее нижнюю губу.

\- Что мы делаем? - бормочет он, не отрываясь от прокладывания дорожки поцелуев вниз по ее горлу и вдоль ключицы.

\- Ну, - говорит она, проводя пальцами сквозь его волосы, - когда мужчина и женщина очень нравятся друг другу… - он прерывает ее смех еще одним поцелуем, его пальцы скользят под ее университетскую толстовку, чтобы очертить форму ее груди, и она приподнимается, чтобы стянуть ее, прохладный воздух покалывает ее кожу. Она не планировала, что это произойдет, и поэтому на ней простой белый хлопковый лифчик, но Барри смотрит на нее с трепетом в глазах, и этого достаточно, чтобы она забыла о любом смущении.

\- Слушай, - говорит она уже серьезно, - мне нравится, что ты здесь, вместо того, чтобы сидеть одному в темноте и беспокоиться о миллионе вещей, которые могут пойти не так. И ты должен знать, что мне нравишься _ты_. Ты мне очень нравишься, и совсем не как брат, и я не хочу быть просто друзьями, - она делает глубокий, дрожащий вдох и кладет его руку поверх своей груди, выгибаясь ему навстречу. - И может быть это не тот эпичный роман, о котором мы мечтали, но он наш, если мы этого хотим. И я думаю, у нас могло бы получиться, - она чувствует, как подступающие слезы щиплют глаза, но не отводит взгляда. - Я думаю, что мы могли бы быть счастливы.

\- Да, - говорит, снова целуя ее. - Мне бы этого хотелось.

*

Фелисити начинает проводить с Барри столько выходных, сколько может. Джон отправляется домой к Лайле и ребенку. Оливер тренируется с Роем и Лорел и придумывает способы искоренить ту гниль, что поражает Старлинг Сити. Он все еще поглощен своим крестовым походом, но вытягивать его оттуда больше не ее работа, и ее жизнь тоже больше не поглощена этим походом.

\- Ты выглядишь счастливой, - говорит он ей в один из дней, склонив голову на бок и с небольшой грустной улыбкой на лице.

Фелисити останавливается на секунду, чтобы подумать, и улыбается в ответ.

\- Да, - говорит она. - Я счастлива.

Это хороший вечер — они останавливают Мастера Спорта от подрыва Старлинг Сити Арены — и Фелисити отправляет Барри смс перед тем, как поехать домой.

Он уже там, когда она открывает дверь, и подпрыгивает с дивана, увидев ее.

\- Все в порядке? Оливеру не нужна была моя помощь? Твоя смс…

Она прерывает его поцелуем.

\- Я сказала, что мне нужно увидеть тебя, и я серьезно.

Она пятится вместе с ним обратно к дивану и забирается к нему на колени, когда он падает на сиденье, уже расстегивая его рубашку.

\- Воу, это немного быстровато, не думаешь? - говорит он, кладя руки на ее бедра.

\- Я думаю, что это моя фраза, - отвечает она, смеясь возле его рта. - Дурашка.

\- Рыбак рыбака…

На какое-то время они слишком заняты поцелуями, чтобы разговаривать. Только когда она уже стащила с него рубашку и расстегивает молнию на его штанах, он говорит:

\- Ты сегодня в хорошем настроении.

\- В хорошем, - отвечает она. - Я счастлива, Барри. Ты делаешь меня счастливой.

\- Могу сказать то же самое, - говорит он, широко и задорно улыбаясь, и целует ее снова.


End file.
